nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Fact Feed
One would think there is a whole lot going on in this little country of ours...! -- 15:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :May I also congratulate you on the setup of this news feed? I very much like the idea of a "fact feed" as the exclusive terrain of reason and truth, without trespassing opinions. -- 15:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed 16:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. Feel free to post news facts too - if you stick to the requirements of course. 08:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Voting code what is it? :What Cristian Latin means, is that he wants to make sure all people in his (your) party vote the same in the parliament. 09:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Not my cup of tea, but hey we don't even have an official chairman or president or whatever. We're just us and we vote like we vote. 10:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::ok. so i'm not permit to vote as i wish? The Pierius asked me to vote for him is that voting code? call me Batzloff 10:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are free to do as you please. What Pierius does, is trying to persuade you to vote for him and his buddies. You are free to do with his "advice" as you please. The voting code could hardly be "binding" anyway, once enacted. You don't like the code --> you leave the party. Piece of cake. 10:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::It is common for people to vote for those within their own party, although you could always make an exception for allies or friends (such as Marcus, who has our support). Pierius Magnus 10:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed, I voted for my fellow party comrades too. After all they think alike and defend the same program. 10:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Idd. (I'm not going to say anything about Bucu's opposition to Donia even being in the 2010 Congress :p if we remember that event) 10:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He still went under a red banner then, I believe. No offense Magnus, but I like my version better. 10:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Once a communist always a communist? I'll never forget those jolly good times with the LCP. Draag de commies nog een warm hart toe! Pierius Magnus 10:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I wish that statement was true. In Belgian politics we have for example an ex-commie that is now part of the liberal party. For a lot of people it is just a crazy thing from their days as a student. 10:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Stupid hippies... they were never real communists to begin with! A real communist is born. Pierius Magnus 10:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I would rather you not call hippies stupid. I am with them . -- 10:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::If I talk of hippies I refer to the long-haired flower-power pot-smoking type of hippies from the sixties and seventies who "really digged communism cuz' it was groovy". The ones with a mini-van with a Peace Symbol from Scooby Do (Shaggy) Pierius Magnus 10:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::With the exception of the pot-smokers, they are "mis amigos". Peace man! ;) -- 10:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::: 10:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nothing agaisnt a little zjwae from time to time è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Compliments! My compliments, Sawyer! 19:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : hopefully he keeps it active! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 19:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm gonna try 19:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You're doing a hell of a good job man :) 07:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed you are =) Martha Van Ghent 10:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) "...at least 13 times" Looks like someone is soliciting for a court order! 11:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :This is our new PM? Someone who stalks Lovians? . JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Harassing the public to obtain votes. It sounds like something they would consider doing in your average banana republic. 12:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::No, their it would be fraude or something :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::And what about 'if you do not vote for me I will restart the civil war'? That sounds harassing to me. Fraud is for more developed nations like Belorussia. 12:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Indeed, Besides 'Il cavaliere' is caught :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::With his pants down! It was in Terzake last night. 12:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I know, but since this morning they found proof I guess JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Civil war?? I never mentioned a civil war - nor did I ever mention violence. Those are your words, not mind. Of course you never know what lies ahead of us… Let's see what happens! Pierius Magnus 12:36, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::@Magnus: we're just teasing you a little in a friendly kind of way. @Jon: parliament was provided with a 400 page report yesterday afternoon, full of detailed investigation records and testimonies. Does that count as proof? 12:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, but what I'm talking about is the following: a witness on the phone, a friend of ruby JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sure they have more now than yesterday, but in Terzake they mentioned testimonies about how the Ruby girl asked 5 million euros to keep her mouth shut; our big guy said he'd 'make her rich'. 12:55, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::What would you ask to keep your affair with berlusconi quiet JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Blackmailing I call this Aesopos 13:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::@Jon: nothing, everyone is entitled to know. 13:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::What I'm more surprised is the Activity...Nova Times serves no purpose now . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC)